I Swear: Wedding Day
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Mimi and Matt are finally getting married!


I SWEAR: WEDDING DAY  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
The music starts and everyone stands up to greet the beautiful bride as she takes her long awaited walk down the isle. She holds her father close as she makes her way to the front of the church and to the beginning of her new life. Everyone she knows is there. Her mother, sitting in the first seat is crying at the sight of her baby girl looking so grown up as she nears the end of her walk.  
Sora and Kari wait patiently for Mimi to say goodbye to her parents before joining them at the front. Tai and Tk have their place next to Matt as she steps forward to the alter.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
  
Matt reaches out to take the hand of his bride and bring her forward. She holds on to him tight as they take their places and the ceremony begins. Matt looks at her and sees a glimmer of fear in those otherwise beautiful brown eyes. He gently squeezes her hand and gives the slightest nod as if to say 'I'm scared too but it's going to be just fine' Mimi nods back as if in agreement and they turn their attention back to the priest.  
  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart  
  
Their friends look on happily and they realize that Mimi and Matt are finally "together." A smile creeps on to Sora's face as she recalls all of the times that she caught them kissing and holding hands. Tears of joy run down her cheek as she remembers the couple jumping out of their skin when she would come around the corner. They swore that it was nothing but, even then everyone could tell that it was love. 'Those two were meant for each other right from the start. It's a match made in Heaven'  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies   
I'll be there  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
  
  
  
  
As he listens to Mimi recite her vows he thinks back to the beginning when their love was brand new. All of the emotions were wonderful. Together they went through many different experiences. Their time in the Digiworld, their first date, first kiss. Those were all memorable moments in which they would never forget and marriage meant that they would have many more of those magic moments in which they love.   
  
I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hand some memories on the walls  
  
It's Matt's turn to confess his love and though she is listening, Mimi is lost in her thoughts of the future. 'This is the beginning of something new. It's another adventure' she thinks to herself as she envisions moving in to her first home. All of their friends would be there to help move in. She could see herself and Matt covered in paint and imagines having more paint on their clothes then there was on the walls.  
She sees herself bringing home her new baby boy and watches as Matt's face lights up at the sight of him. His godparents, Tai and Sora would be there too and they would celebrate the arrival of the new family member.  
  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all  
  
She pictures her children all grown up and moved away. She and Matt have aged tremendously but their love still is strong. It's quiet without the children around and she imagines just how happy they both would be when the grandchildren came to call. Of course, Tai, Sora and the others would still come around and they would party just as if they were still young. Just like the love between her and Yamato, their friendships with the others would also last forever.  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies   
I'll be there  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
  
Yamato gently lifts the veil from his new wife's face and they share a romantic kiss. Tears of joy trickle down both of their cheeks. Their friends and family stand and cheer as they walk hand in hand out of the church followed by the wedding party. As they got into the limo and drove away one more vision surfaces in their minds.  
  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies   
I'll be there  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
And I swear  
  
Standing in a field is tombstone. Imprinted on its face the inscription reads:  
  
"Life doesn't last forever but ours is a love that will.  
I will stop loving you never  
This is shall swear  
I promise you"   
Yamato and Mimi Ishida-Shared a great love that even death will never part.  
  
By: Mimi Palmon Fan  
Song From All 4 One 


End file.
